herofandomcom-20200223-history
Paige Matthews
|friends = Mason Cowan (former interest) |enemies = The Source, Barbas, Demons, Warlocks |type of hero = Damsel in Distress, Feminist, Orphan}} Paige Matthews (August 2, 1997), is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones, and one of the tree main protagonist of Charmed. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their children, Tamora, Kat Mitchell, and their adopted son Henry Junior. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews after she was left at a local church shortly after her birth. She met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her eldest sister Prue Halliwell. She was portrayed by Rose McGowan, and the late Donna Hardy as elderly Paige. Appearance Paige's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her older sister Phoebe. *'Hair:' For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She usually fixed her hair with loose curls. She also frequently puts her hair in ponytails. Paige turns her hair red when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it into a bob. She straightened and curled her hair in equal proportions. She lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blonde a year later. Her hair is usually in a loose curl, and on occasion very straight. Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl. Paige dyes her hair to red again and later darkens the color. She allows her red hair to grow long until she eventually cuts it short and has wavy curls. *'Aliases:' As the alias Jo Bennett, Paige has long, dark brown hair with a loose curl. *'Wardrobe:' Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. In her early twenties, her style had a "party girl" look, wearing slightly provocative clothing. She often wore shades of pink, green and red. During her mid twenties her dress style became somewhat more grownup, wearing jeans more often, and wearing slightly less revealing tops. She often wore shades of yellow, blue, and pink. During her mid twenties, Paige starts to wear more pant suits and clothes with lace and looks more professional then in her early twenties. *'Make-up:' Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up then her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses a bright red lipstick, sometimes dark purple. Personality Paige is very similar to her deceased oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, in terms of personality. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her (biological) father. One of Paige's main personality traits and something that she struggled with after becoming Charmed was her independence. For over 20 years, Paige went through life as an only child and attempted to retain her independence after finding her sisters, though she still loved them and considered them a blessing to her even if she sometimes had little disagreements with Piper because of how different they are much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe. She used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. However, she matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. With whitelighter inside of her, Paige has an inherent need and ability to help others, which led her to wanting to become a social worker. Paige is not one for tradition or mainstream things. She prides herself on what she calls her "weirdness," and usually desires for her love interests to be "weird" as well. Paige also takes pride in being a witch, and wants to be with men who fully accept her heritage. Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Paige, in particular, has managed to concoct a potion for invisibility. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Telekinetic orbing:' The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs. *'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Paige is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. *'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb other people from one place to another. *'Orb Shield:' The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect anyone within, by deflecting or absorbing magical attacks and repelling enemies. These shields can also be used to contain things, such as explosions. ''Whitelighter Powers'' *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Paige could originally only channel this power through another Whitelighter, but later learned to access it on her own.8 *'Photokinesis:' The ability of create and manipulating light. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. *'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Paige can hide her charges by making them invisible to a select few. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. ''Other Powers'' *'The Power of Three:' The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. *'High Resistance:' This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. *'Temporary Powers:' Powers that Paige temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Gallery Charmed-rose-mcgowan-paige-charmed-s4-29-dvdbash.jpg S10Issue08.png|Paige in the comics. Trivia *She has died nine times during the series. *She is Claustrophobic, and is afraid of being inferior in the Power of Three. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Siblings Category:Vampires Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Twin/Clone Category:Magic Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Telekinetics Category:Healers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Psychics Category:Successful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Mischievous Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fighter Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Hybrids Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Parents Category:Successors Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes